Gracias
by marururu
Summary: Las oportunidades que hubiesen sido pero que no fueron. Las oportunidad que sí fueron y tenían que ser. ¿Estás feliz con tu vida John Watson? Una pequeña historia sobre nuestra pareja favorita, johnlock.


-... Porque esa oportunidad se te escapa entre los dedos antes de que te des cuenta Sherlock, antes de que te des cuenta- dijo John notando como su voz se escuchaba quebrada hacia el final de la oración.

No se explicaba muy bien el porqué había dicho esa frase en una primera instancia, pero luego de un momento todo se ordenó en su cabeza. No quería creer que Sherlock siguiera en contacto con Irene. Sentía celos, y no celos de amigos, sino que algo más. Que raro que sintiera algo así luego de que su esposa muriera hace tan poco tiempo, pensaba, pero así era y solo quedaba tomar eso que estaba sintiendo, procesarlo un poco y seguir sintiéndolo.

Sherlock solo se quedó mirándolo, y luego hizo un gesto de... ¿decepción? ¿Sherlock estaba decepcionado de su deducción? Pero nada podía hacer, excepto mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos y decir su verdad, quebrarse, revelar al verdadero y no perfecto John Watson que todos creían que era.

-La engañé.

Claramente Sherlock no se lo esperaba así que solo pudo abrir sus ojos. Le hablo y soltó todo lo que llevaba dentro y quedó libre, y a propias palabras del hombre más alto, hasta incluso él podía ser humano.

-Así que de verdad estabas decepcionado.

-Obviamente, ¿cómo esperabas que no lo estuviera?- dijo el detective. -John, estuve tantas veces a punto de decirtelo, esas miradas, todo lo que hice por ti y tú aún creíste que yo, yo, Sherlock Holmes, ¿tenía algo con Irene? Esperaba más de ti a decir verdad- dijo el hombre de ojos verdes con una mirada seria, la que luego pasaría a hacer juego con una sonrisa burlona que se formó en su cara mientras dirigía sus ojos al hombre que estaba en sus brazos en el sillón de Baker Street.

-Ok, tienes razón,- admitió John derrotado. -Pero entonces, si no era así ¿por qué no lo dijiste?,- preguntó casi indignado el ex soldado.

-¿En serio me preguntas eso? Claramente no iba a decirte lo loco que estaba por ti siendo que tú recién habías perdido a tu esposa. ¿Qué clase de ser humano crees que soy?

-Uno más bien raro a decir verdad.

Sherlock lo miró indignado y fingiendo estar completamente ofendido por las palabras de John, a lo cual este solo pudo reír levemente; pero tenía razón. Las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes si el detective hubiese expresado lo que sentía por el doctor en ese preciso momento, quizá las cosas habrían pasado más rápido, quizá todo hubiese sido más fácil o incluso hasta más difíciles, pero es lo que es, pensó John, las cosas pasaron por algo y estaba feliz así.

No podía negar que el tiempo en el que estuvo con Mary siempre sintió que algo estaba mal, que algo faltaba; era como un velo que no lo dejaba ver lo que estaba en frente de él, y que a decir verdad, siempre había estado. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado ese John de hace 5 años atrás ante tal revelación? La respuesta a esa pregunta ni el mismo la tenía. Bueno, a decir verdad sí, pero no quería admitirlo. Hubiese escapado. Hubiese negado y quizá hasta hubiese tratado a Sherlock como una persona loca que estaba confundida, o que hasta estaba falta de cariño, porque en realidad ese fuego, esos sentimientos siempre habían estado ahí, ocultos, encerrados en una caja de pandora que no se atrevía a abrir.

Siempre había amado a Sherlock, y siempre lo había negado.

Sherlock llegó en el momento preciso a su vid, ni un segundo antes ni después. Sin él hubiese estado solo quién sabe por cuánto tiempo; quizá, como a veces solía pensar, ni siquiera estaría en este mundo. Pero eso afortunadamente no pasó y conoció al hombre maravilloso que lo tenía en sus brazos en el living en esa oscura noche de invierno en donde la lluvia parecía no dar tregua a la ciudad que raramente veía el sol.

Esos brazos eran su protección, su hogar, su lugar más preciado.

-Pero tienes razón,- dijo John luego de estar un momento pensando en las palabras que le había dicho su esposo. -No lo habría aceptado... o quizá sí, pero te habría dejado al poco tiempo- a lo cual John río secamente.

Sherlock solo pudo inclinar su cabeza, apoyarla en la del más bajo y estrechar su abrazo un poco más.

-Por suerte eso no pasó.

-Por suerte soy un hombre raro, y un poco atípico, pero un hombre que pudo notar que aún faltaba tiempo para que te dieras cuenta.

-¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres con que "a que me diera cuenta"?

-Pues lo que acabo de decir. Era bastante obvio para mí a decir verdad, y bueno, para todo el mundo partiendo por la Señora Hudson.- Dicho eso tuvo la necesidad de aclarar y decir: -Bueno, no siempre lo fue, pero luego de descubrirlo solo tuve que tener paciencia y esperar.

Y si hubo algo que Sherlock hizo durante todo ese tiempo fue tener paciencia y esperar.

Muchas veces John pensaba cómo es que no se había vuelto loco en todo ese tiempo. Lo que él no sabía es que sí lo hacía. Sin embargo, algo ayudó en toda esa locura que fue la vida del hombre de pelo ondulado hasta hace dos años atrás, y ese algo era Rosamund.

El hombre más bajo nunca imaginó lo buen padre, o tío como lo veía el viejo John, que era hasta el día de hoy el detective. Siempre se llevó bien con Rosamund. Se dedicaba a jugar con ella, a cuidarla, a mostrarle y hacer que entendiera sus locos experimentos; mientras que él también se dedicaba a entenderla a ella y a su pequeño mundo que iba ampliándose día a día.  
También, algunas veces al mes, la sentaba en el sillón en el cual John solía sentarse y se dedicaba a tocar su violín con la niña observándolo atentamente. Cuando John llegaba de sus turnos en el hospital en el que estaba trababa en el centro de la ciudad, a veces ambos estaban inmersos en su mundo de melodías, notas y partituras; en otras Rose -como la llamaba cariñosamente el tío Sherlock- se dormía en el sillón para cuando su papá llegaba a la casa; unas veces encima de Sherlock, otras sentada con los brazos apoyando su cabeza.

Los primeros días luego de volver a vivir juntos fueron tal como antes, pero con el pasar de los meses la situación de hizo difícil y en un momento hasta insoportable. John estaba listo para irse de Baker Street. Sin embargo al ver la cara de Rose que era una niña muy atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y que por lo tanto, según él, presentía que si se iban de ese lugar no volverían a saber del detective nunca más, decidió quedarse, y definitivamente había sido su mejor desición.

Al segundo año empezó a notar como el recuerdo de Mary se volvía cada vez más lejano dentro de lo posible, ya que Rose había sacado sus facciones, por lo tanto era una niña muy hermosa; tenía el pelo rubio oscuro con ondas, lo cual lo hacía una mezcla entre él y su difunta esposa. La niña sacó los ojos de la familia Watson, lo cual lo hacían verse a sí mismo reflejado en ellos cada mañana.  
Con el pasar de ese año comenzó a notar como Sherlock lo trataba de forma un poco distinta, con más cariño, como se dio cuenta años más tarde.

Al tercer año todo lo que había pasado en los años anteriores cobró sentido, las piezas se unieron y las heridas sanaron.

-¿Te quedaste dormido?- preguntó Sherlock con una voz dulce y baja.

-Hmm,- fue el sonido que salió de los labios del hombre más pequeño. -Solo estaba pensando- dijo John, -en todo lo que pasamos para llegar aquí a este momento.

Habiendo dicho eso se enderezó un poco en el sillón, a lo cual Sherlock hizo lo mismo. El doctor se acomodó poniendo sus piernas cruzadas arriba del sofá y bajando un poco la cabeza para luego subirla dijo -Gracias por esperarme, Sherlock.

El detective solo pudo mirarlo fijamente, tocándole la rodilla, para luego subir lentamente por su pierna, acariciándolo, tocándolo como muchas veces ya lo había hecho, pero como nunca iba a cansarse de hacerlo.

-Lo digo en serio.

-Lo sé.

John encontró la mano de Sherlock con la cual lo estaba acariciando y la tomó entre la suya mientras lo miraba a los ojos, para luego entrelazar sus dedos en un gesto lleno de ternura por parte del doctor.

-Te amo,- dijo John en un susurro que se escuchó lo suficientemente fuerte en el departamento mientras estaban los dos solos. Acto seguido, John se acercó al hombre cabello oscuro y le dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios. Se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos juntando sus frentes y respirando el aire que circulaba entre los dos.

-Yo también-, dijo Sherlock con voz segura. -Y siempre lo haré, aunque no lo creas.

Se besaron de nuevo, un beso más largo y apasionado. John le tocaba la cara a Sherlock y este último tocaba la cintura del doctor. Al beso más largo le siguiern besos cortos, más cargados de ternura que de una pasión indomable.

En ese momento una pequeña figura se asomó por la puerta.

-¡Papiiiiiiii! Mira lo que me dio la Señora Hudson,- dijo Rose al entrar a su hogar con un juguete que parecía ser un peluche de unicornio. -¡Pero Papáaaa! ¡por qué estás besando a mi papi! ¡No me gustaaaaaa!,- dijo la niña al ver la tierna escena entre Sherlock y John.

-¡Rose!,-exclamó Sherlock un poco sorprendido al ver entrar a la niña que ahora tenía 5 años, y quién pasó de tratar al detective de un simple tío a papi con el pasar de los últimos dos años en la vida de ambos. -No te esperabamos aquí tan luego,- dijo mientras soltaba la mano de John, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se acercaba a la puerta para tomar a la niña entre sus brazos y llevarla al sillón donde estaban anteriormente los dos solos.

-Mira Papá, mira lo que me dio la señora Hudson,- decía Rose mientras le mostraba entusiasmada el peluche a John.

-Está muy lindo, mi cielo. ¿No era el que querías?

-No,- dijo haciendo un puchero la pequeña, -¡pero se parece!- exclamó ánimada. -Además, es más lindo que el que quería... así que mañana se lo iré a mostar a Cathy para que juguemos. ¿Puedo ir, verdad?- a lo cual miró a John y Sherlock con ojos de gatito llenos de ternura e ilusión por ir a jugar mañana donde su amiga.

-Ya veremos, si no sigue lloviendo puedes ir, si no...

-Si no, le diremos a Cathy que venga para que juegue acá contigo,- dijo Sherlock interrumpiendo a John, cerrándole el ojo en modo de burla.

-¡Síiiii!,- exclamó Rose entusiasmada, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Sherlock.

John no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tan tierna escena. De verdad había tomado la desición correcta.

-Mi papi me dio permiso, así que no me mires así papá,- dijo la niña haciéndose la inocente.

-Ya después hablaremos con tu papi... Ahora dame un beso acá para darte permiso yo,- dijo John tocándose la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice.

La niña obedeció a su papá y lo hizo mientras lo abrazaba con sus pequeños brazos, a lo cual John la abrazo de vuelta mientras besaba la mejilla de su hija.

Después de haber acostado a Rose, John y Sherlock se fueron a su dormitorio, preparándose para la semana que comenzaba. En las mañana John llevaba a Rose al colegio, mientras que Sherlock la iba a buscar por las tardes. Era su rutina, era su vida ahora.

-Gracias de nuevo por quedarte siempre a mi lado y esperarme, Sherlock, gracias de verdad,- dijo John luego de cerrar los ojos preparándose para dormir.

-Creí que ya había dicho en alguna otra oportunidad que no tienes porque agradecerlo,- dijo Sherlock mientras se daba vuelta para abrazar a John por la espalda. "Siempre me tendrás aquí con mis experimentos y mi violín, hasta que ya no podamos correr por Londres,- dijo entre una pequeña risa mientras que besaba el hombro de John.

-Hmm,- pronunció John, a lo cual esbozó una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

Así se quedó dormido, con el hombre de cabello oscuro abrazándolo y con su hija durmiendo en la otra pieza. Esta era la vida que quería y la vida por la cual le estaría eternamente agradecido a Sherlock.


End file.
